One Direction Fairy Tail Style
by emeralddrop
Summary: [Story Originally on Wattpad ;; go there to see full summary.] Six pairs of screwed of people from supposedly completely different worlds; what would happen if they came together? How about adding a little danger to that recipe? [NaLu, RoWen, JeRza, GaLe, Gruvia, & LokexAries]
1. Prologue

_**Prologue :: Summary**_

* * *

A girl with a broken family and a boy with a guilty heart.

A boy with a bullied past and a girl with a harsh life.

A girl whose parents never had much time for her and a boy who gave up everything in order not to hurt them.

A boy with no social life expect for the internet and a girl whose only safe place is the net.

A girl with a mentally explicit experience and a boy who took a different path than that of his family.

A boy who lost everything, yet pushed on, on his own, and a girl who must never fail once.

What kind of story would they create if they came together?

_**.&.**_

_ "Where's Mama?"_

_"I couldn't do anything."_

_ "Maybe I can be as cool as her."_

_"I tried my best for them . . . yet it wasn't enough."_

_"I wish I could see them more often."_

_"This is for their sake."_

_"No one likes me at school no matter how hard I try."_

_"It's the only place where I can feel even a little bit safe and happy."_

_"I lost my dignity and confidence that night. . . none of you guys could possibly understand that."_

_"I'm disgusted by my own family . . . how sad is that?"_

_"Moving on was my only choice; at least not with them still out there."_

_"To set an example for everybody else was the only point in my life."_

* * *

_ Just a little summary. It may be connected to the story. It may not be connected to it._

_ It's really up to you to decide on that, understand?_

_ Just one more warning for you people out there;_

_**Question everything - even me**__._

_- emeralddrop_

_[ 2013 - 2014 ]_

_[ Also on Wattpad ]_

_[ P.S. I'm in no way, shape, or form, copying the original One Direction / Fairy Tail Crossover on here. ]_


	2. Chapter One :: One Direction Sweepstakes

_**Chapter One :: One Direction Sweepstakes**_

* * *

"Kya! Lu-chan! Gajeel is just so cute!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at her best friend's comment. Levy was basically a broken recorder - saying the same thing over and over again. Not only that, she didn't agree with Levy. In fact, she found the guy absolutely annoying. Along with the rest of them. Now could _them _be?

"No! Juvia-san thinks that Gray-kun is cuter!" Juvia argued, snapping Lucy out of her thoughts.

"Pft," Erza spoke up, _'unbelievably' _taking part in this argument. "Jellal is obviously the best member of One Direction. He's calm and he's got the looks, unlike the rest of them."

Aries looked up from the magazine she had been skimming through. "N-No . . . I think L-Loke-san . . . i-is the b-best."

This type of argument-slash-conversation went back forth for a while, with little Wendy doing her best to stop them. _Poor, poor her,_ Lucy mentally sighed. Honestly, it was poor, poor her as well. Lucy simply did not understand how this boy band could be so popular. Their music was basically a bunch of love songs that would _never _happen; they gave girls fake hopes.

Looking up at the clock which was above the entrance door of the cafe they were sitting in, Lucy's eyes widened to see that an hour had passed by. "Oi, minna! Can't we talk about other stuff for once? It's been an hour. Plus you're giving me a headache."

"What?!" they all cried out, their necks snapping to the blonde.

The blonde sunk a little in her seat, a tad bit scared of her huge fangirl friends. They were always so defensive about this.

Then they said what they always said . . . _synchronized_. "But One Direction is the awesomest, cutest band out there!"

Lucy merely faceplamed, worsening her headache. She absolutely, could not understand this obsession of theirs. That group was annoying and lead girls on . . . which was exactly the reasons why she had created a Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr account dedicated to what people called Direction-Haters. Lucy actually knew there was a formal name out there or something, but who cares?

"Well, if all you're going to do is talk and blabber about One Direction," the blonde started, picking up her stuff and grabbing her drink, "then I'm outta here! See ya!"

She quickly made her escape out the door, leaving barely any time for protests to come floating to her from her friend's mouths. Sighing in relief, Lucy slowed herself to a walk and then tightened the scarf which was wrapped tightly around her neck. It was piercingly cold out due the recent snow fall and she was tempted to run back to the cafe, but dismissed the idea. The cold was much better than suffering through another two hours of that band.

Yawning, Lucy slowly started to make her trek home, dissing out One Direction in her head for some amusement.

_**.&.**_

"Oh my god! Did you guys hear about that sweepstakes?!" Levy shrieked, bouncing around in her seat.

Erza looked up from her strawberry cake with a glint in her eyes. "Certainly. I've taken the liberty of signing us all up."

A round of cheers came up from the table and each shouted their thanks to their redhead friend. Erza was always the one to be on top of things.

"Juvia-san hopes we win," Juvia mumbled, picking at her blueberry milkshake, which hadn't melted yet, thankfully.

Aries sent a gentle smile towards her. "M-Me too! Because if we d-do - "

" - We get to spend one entire _year _with One Direction!" Levy interrupted, her small frame basically on top of the table in order to lean towards Aries. "You all know I called dibs on Gajeel!"

Erza smirked. "If we're doing this, than I shall call ."

"Juvia-san wants Gray-sama," Juvia spoke up, drooling on the table cloth since her head was resting on the table.

Aries mumbled something under her voice that sounded something along the lines of, 'I want Loke-san'.

The group of fangirls then focused their attention upon the youngest member who had yet to call dibs on one of the boys. The bluenette shrunk back, blushing.

"So," Levy prodded, a teasing smile on her lips. "Who do you want?"

Wendy's eyes flew all over the place, as if trying to find a suitable answer. It wasn't like she could tell them that she was crushing on someone she didn't know face to face, let alone their name!

"E-Edo," the shy girl stuttered. "I l-like that g-guy that's N-Natsu's little brother R-Romeo."

Her older fangirl friends slid back in their chairs, their curisoty satisfied. Wendy gave a silent sigh of relief. _Thank god they fell for that._

"Eh? But you guys missed a person!" a familiar voice spoke up.

Everybody's attention snapped to the waitress, a woman they knew very well but hadn't seen for a couple of months.

"Mira-san!" they cried out, some hugging the life out of her.

Once the reunion and questions were out of the way, Mira's face turned serious. "Now as I was saying, you guys missed a person . . ."

"Eh?" Levy cocked her head confused. "There's no way we could have forgotten someone."

Everybody's heads went down in thought as they tried their best to remember whom they had forgotten. There was silence for a couple minutes, before Erza looked back up.

"That person would be Natsu Dragneel then?"

Mira smiled and clapped. "Yup! You girls fangirl too much over just one member of the band too much that you forget the other members!"

The group looked down at the table, embarrassed as hell. It was rather true and a trait that each sought out to fix.

"Well, Juvia-san thinks that Lucy-san would be with Natsu-san," Juvia spoke up, putting a finger on the edge of her glass.

A series of serious nods and agreements went through the group. However, they encountered another problem with this.

"But we would never be able to drag her . . . " Levy started, but stopped when she saw the familiar twinkling in the redhead's eyes. A grin slowly stretched across the bluenettes face. "Oh you little jerk! You know she'll throw a temper tantrum the moment she finds out, right?"

Erza waved her hand, dismissing it. "A minor detail; besides that, when she's there she can't leave."

"She may also thank you later," Mira chimed in, giving a little giggle.

Everybody turned to face their white haired elder with a confused look on their faces.

She held a finger up to her mouth and winked. "You never know."

"B-But," Aries broke in. "D-Don't you have to w-win first?"

"Hell yeah! We'll win!"

_**.&. fine .&.**_

* * *

_[ edited ;; 8/19/14 ]_

_ Thank you guys so much for picking up this rather weird fan fiction. I hope it doesn't get too confusing! It really means a lot to me._

_ Anyways, this is dedicated to the late starryflames. (No she's not dead; however, she's deleted the account and all of her beautiful works on there unfortunately. They were really good and amazing. I'm really, really sad that she has left this fan fiction world behind. She is currently on her other account, RagingTheSeas. At least that's what I think its called. People change their usernames too much.)_

_ Also, to clear this up;_

Gray-Louis

Loke-Harry

Natsu-Niall

Gajeel -Zayn

Jellal-Liam

_I don't think this will be needed ever, but who knows?_

_ Wattpad :: Comment, vote, and follow, all of dat stuff. Love you all!_

_Fanfiction :: Review, favorite, and follow, ya know. ^-^; I'm new to this wat._

_- - emeralddrop_

_[ 2013 - 2014 ]_


End file.
